


Rough and Loving It

by LightOfTheLucii, ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Keith (Voltron) Has Visible Galra Traits, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spoilers, True Love, shiro calling keith Starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Keith and Shiro get a little too loud after returning from a mission.*S7 Spoilers*





	Rough and Loving It

They _should_ have kept it down. They _should_ have been more mindful because Garrison walls were thin walls. Hadn’t they already learned that the hard way following a rather awkward breakfast several moons ago? Evidently not. Given that the Captain of the Atlas and the Leader of Voltron were currently engaged in _sweet, sweet_ catch up sex, one could hardly blame him for getting loud.

The cries of pleasure were hardly the only clues that something was going down in Room 169. The rhythmic creek of the bed springs and the headboard pounding the wall were another delight for anyone blessed(?) enough to hear the reunion of two space fiances deeply in love, who had spent too long apart on these long missions.

Honestly, it was a miracle someone hadn't hammered at the wall or door by this point.

 

_“Keith, oh go-”_

 

Bless they _tried_. The Captain’s prosthetic hand initially covered Keith’s mouth with enough care to avoid hurting him. He loved those noises his lover made, like the sweetest music to his ears, but he understood that sleep deprivation by loud sex was not the greatest motivator among Garrison cadets.

“Baby,” Shiro whispered. “You’re so loud…”

As arousing as the sight of Keith softly kissing and trailing a teasing lick against his metal hand was, soon, the temptation to appreciate the erotic sounds spilling from his fiance’s smothered mouth became too great and he released his hand.

Only to be rewarded with Keith crying his name.

Oh, what that little whine did to Shiro. Only he gained this luxury, listening to Keith coming undone beneath him, with the sweetest sounds the Captain ever heard. It only encouraged Shiro to share his own louder-than-he-probably-should-have sounds of pleasure, accompanied with cries of his lover's name.

Because Keith was his whole world and everything else ceased to exist for a time.

Throwing back his head, Shiro cried out Keith's name, increasing the thrusts following encouragement from his lover.

 

" _Keith, so good, Keith-_ "

Keith, normally the quiet and reserved one even in the bedroom, moaned in response, hips jerking upwards to encourage Shiro for more. Between the fight with Kuron and then Lotor, then fighting Sendak and the strange Altean robeast and the Earth salvage operation, they had barely spent any time alone together.

And the Paladin wanted to change that. Nothing mattered except Shiro, Shiro too was his world, his universe. Keith would go to hell and back for Shiro.

Keith panted, squirming under Shiro as he watched the older man move, his eyes hazy with pleasure. He reached up to caress his lover’s face before his fingers slid upwards, tugging into those white strands of hair. His other hand gripped the sheets below him, nails digging into the fabric as he bucked up against his Captain.

“Fuck...Shiro, _yes!_ ”

 

Suddenly, his prosthetic hand slapped the wall in front of him, miraculously not smashing through the entire thing. Keith didn’t even flinch, simply lost in the moment with his beloved and trusting him intimately not to hurt him. Those metallic fingers clutched against the smooth surface, as each thrust grew harder, faster, desperate.

Shiro captured Keith's lips in a greedy kiss, his tongue delving into that sweet, hot little mouth. His fingers finally rested on top of the headboard, clutching desperately at the surface for support, _anything_ , because sex with Keith was _too good_.

A hard moan erupted from Shiro's mouth, muffled between their lips, after a particularly hard thrust that caused them both to see stars. Keith squirmed in response, arching up and hooking his legs around the back of Shiro’s legs, urging the older man to go deeper, harder. To bridge any space between them and to make them as one. It had been far too long, and Keith wanted this to matter. He wanted to be bruised and sore, physical reminders of their mutual love and desire. In all honesty, there were plenty of times when he thought he might not have the chance to do this again.

The Paladin broke the kiss, moaning louder as he urged Shiro on.

 

“Please! Shiro!”

Pinned closer by those flexible legs, Shiro thrust deeper, against that sweet bundle of nerves inside Keith. As if he read the other man’s mind, Shiro clamped his mouth against the other man's neck, nipping and sucking and biting him. Oh yes, he was determined to leave his mark.

But not before leaning to close to his heart’s desire and purring, “That’s it, Starlight. Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.”

Suddenly, Keith’s cries were reignited as the usually subdued young man lost it, hips bucking up almost violently as he met Shiro’s hard thrusts with abandon.

“Shiro, SHIRO!”

He moaned loudly, tensing before he let out a wail, eyes narrowing into cat slits as he reached up, biting down hand into Shiro’s shoulder, his claw like hands clutching at his lover possessively.

A strangled sound erupted from Shiro's throat. Nothing in the infinity of this galaxy turned Shiro on more than Keith dominating him in this state. The first time, the Captain felt guilty for causing Keith's Glara side to come out and play, but time and time again, during these hard and heavy rendezvous, Keith's desires and sexual needs came forth in this form.

And it always finished Shiro.

Shiro broke, a long chain of golden moans consisting of Keith's name growing louder and louder, a crescendo of burning hot ecstasy building and building until -

 

" _KEITH, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE -!_ "

 

Shiro screamed in pleasure, his thrusts grown erratic and desperate inside that trembling tightness before he repaid the favour with a smothering bite of his own against Keith's neck. The two became one, a union of the heart and body. Then they experienced the supernova together, in a loving embrace, where the stars aligned and the world itself shifted.

Followed by the deafening sound of a fractured headboard cracking overhead.

And then Shiro collapsed upon Keith, panting harshly. Completely spent.

Keith was panting heavily, mind pleasantly blank as he collapsed, sprawled over the bed shamelessly. Shiro always did this to him, leaving him wrung out in bliss. They stayed together, cuddling in the aftermath of passionate lovemaking, basking in the euphoric afterglow.

Until Keith cracked opened his eyes and stared up past his lover, gaping at the headboard.

 

“Sh… Shiro… you okay? You, uh...” He made a vague gesture, finding it hard to move his limbs.

Stirred by his lover’s voice, Shiro weakly raised his head to stare at where his fiance gestured to. Oh. The destroyed headboard, splintered and the dent in the wall, spiderweb fractures marking the wall. Shiro sighed, giving Keith a guilty smile. "Again?"

“...You really didn’t hold back, did you Captain?” Keith remarked drily. Not that he minded. It was nice to know even the master of ‘patience yields focus’ could lose his cool sometimes.  “I feel the same.” His trembling hand reached out to pat Shiro on his human arm.

The Captain bent his head, placing a gentle kiss on Keith's hand, gazing lovingly at the other man. His scarred chest still heaved, still laboured after their intense lovemaking. In their post-coital bliss, they _almost_ didn't hear what sounded like someone in a nearby room yelling "Thank, God!"

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro crooned, nestling affectionately against the other man’s neck and sighing blissfully. "Is it odd that I've... missed you? Missed this?" Shiro asked, his warm voice full of affection. How he yearned for his lover when they were apart, as if there were infinite galaxies between them.

Keith weakly shook his head, tracing lazy circles on his lover’s chest. “No, I get it. We’re both busy these days, right? I’m a Paladin of Voltron.” His voice thickened with desire, never getting tired of referring to Shiro’s new status. “You’re the _Captain_ of the Atlas.”

“Ah, come on, Keith,” Shiro said, his warm face nuzzling against Keith’s cheek. “I’m still just Shiro, same as always.”

 

Keith didn’t hold back, stroking the side of Shiro’s face, a silver ring shimmering in the dark. They had their whole lives together, a future that they fought for, but they did it together. Even if the conflict ahead was a long one, protecting the universe from all manner of threats, Shiro and Keith - along with their Paladin family - knew they were not alone.

“You’re not _just_ Shiro. You’re _my_ Shiro. Now… and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Voltron role-playing thread with my girlfriend where I played Shiro and she played Keith. The prompt was Rough Sex and this was the result. We wanted to incorporate a few things into this scenario, such as their absolute love for each other, their relationship still being as strong as ever as they work towards saving the universe, their trust and happy post-S7 reunion lovemaking.
> 
> Because Captain Shiro and Voltron Leader Keith? Ultimate Power Couple.
> 
> And Galra Keith during lovemaking. That was LightOfLucii's idea. <3
> 
> Shiro calling Keith "Starlight?" My idea. It's one of my absolute favourite things because of the affection and love there. I also like to imagine it's the one pet name that absolutely breaks Keith because it's so sweet and adorable. Expect this pet name lots in our stories.
> 
> The biggest challenge, without a doubt, was trying to make the story flow after being alternating tags between the two of us. After some work, we hopefully managed to smooth out the kinks and make it a bit more of a solid reading experience.
> 
> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
